Boundary Manifestation Experiment
Boundary Manifestation Experiments are antagonistic forces exclusive to Control Sequence in the EvoBlaze Universe. First introduced at the end of Verse 1-- they are a kind of genetically enhanced, artificially created entity that has been merged to the Boundary’s power. Info Artificial identities who are connected to the Boundary, they appear through physical bodies and take on a human shape. Incredibly violent, these entities seek to destroy humanity and consume souls, seemingly to increase their own power. They are capable of reducing humans to mere Seithr, allowing them to be gathered into their own object they consider their soul. This ability is apparently due to the Harvesters they can access, but they have limited capacity on how much energy their bodies can handle. This made them a major threat to mankind, and despite the NOS knowing about them, they kept the majority of the world in the dark about their existence. Sylar and Nex were among the only ones to know about their existence. A large amount of them were sealed away apparently into cryogenic sleep in the Yurisa areas drained free of Seithr mere years after the Third War, and an event called the Massacre of Yurisa was the last recorded surface of them. Zaezel was the first to reappear in a major city upon being set loose by unknown parties. Unlike their weaker counterparts, they are capable of consuming energy and utilizing the power of the Boundary. They appear to lack a crystal but do have a soul. Despite all their power, they are considered failed monsters. Powers and Abilities They tend to sport their own power unique to them, not too unlike a Drive. Their power varies depending on the strength of their connection to the gate and the limit their artificial souls can take. Despite this, they are able to equate their worth to that of countless soldiers. Because they're infused with the Boundary's power they range from resistant to immune to normal armagus and magic assaults making mankind struggle to stand to them. Their true body emits Seithr at high levels, concentrating it as a primary form of their attacks. They spread it to different areas to reduce it of life and then consume the Seithr and Soul energy left behind for more power. Besides the uses of depleting life, the Boundary Manifestation Experiments are able to manipulate it into weapons as well that extends off of their bodies—some also use weapons. They have access to the Proto Harvester which converts and transmutes soul and seithr into power for their own core being—though not as effectively as Nex's own Soul Harvester. They make use of the effects of the Corrosion Anomaly. Which rather than weaken their bodies it strengthens them and allows them to grow more powerful temporarily. They’re beings who have been altered to utilize the boundaries destructive power by modifications. Strangely, they seem similar to the Azure Interface Primefield in this way, who also use the Boundary for their power. A wound from one, if not treated will cause an instant lethal phase of Black Corrosion. History Boundary Manifestation Experiments have an unknown history, they weren’t known by the public until recently. All of their histories seem to be tied to a deep black territory. The last recorded sighting of them was during the Phantom Operations and in Yurisa. Appearances They have a large body of Seithr and the material skin is said to be like looking into a deep black void. However, Ars can make them appear like a normal human to the unobservant eye. Their true natures are only seen when in proximity to the Boundary where their strength can be drawn out to shape themselves. They can have horns, claws, tails, limbs, etc. that look reptilian or bug-like. These objects are also always black with inner veins within them. Usually, these alterations are only ever on one part of their body as they are not capable of fully projecting their power over the Boundary. They typically will exude colored Seithr off their bodies. Plot The Subjects weren't known till late into Verse 1--being sealed at the start of the plot. They were hinted at by Sylar early on in Verse 1, when a squadron of soldiers alongside a friend of Reiga's -- Captain Volke had his team destroyed overnight by beings he'd never seen before. Nex and Sylar along with Mujihi then discovered the black remains of corpses eaten by seithr in the building which was being investigated by the government. Later into the middle of Verse 1 it was officially brought up by Serza who released a confidential file on Zaezel to inform the others of his escape and him being in the city to gather souls and bring destruction. He'd been released by unknown means and targeted Kagutsuchi. This ultimately ignited the events when Nex arrived at Kagutsuchi, and Zaezel seemed to be inserting himself directly into Nex's own affairs by heading for the Restricted 13th Sector outside of the main branch of the city. Nex heard of Zaezel later on in Verse 1 from two Seithr Beings, which were used as envoys. The groups of Kiryos, Reiga, Myri and Mysteria all had difficulties defeating the beings due to their naturally resistant build to most forms of attacks which they simply reformed and healed wounds using seithr around them. When Nex arrived he was able to absorb them after destroying the shard in their body to cut their connection to their source of existence—the boundary. When Zaezel arrived in the main 5th Area of the high levels, he was shown to be nearly unstoppable, immune to mere assaults of armagus and magic. He reduced several squads of soldiers to seithr in moments. Apparently 'imitations of calamity' made by others for this purpose who were called Magistrates of Sin. The Subjects were working toward the goals of mankind's destruction as intended in the past and wanted Nex to work together with them. It took the interventions of Reiga, Siegfried and later Nex using his Azure Grimoire (Nex's) to finally end his assault temporarily. Though their existence is still unknown to most as the Government blamed Nex for the damage and souls being devoured to defeat a terrorist. Their plan still is to go to the branch as of Verse 2, though their attacks are becoming more frequent and in line with the criminal forces which they (or Zaezel at least) might be cooperating with. Notable Boundary Manifestation Experiments Zaezel Zaezel is the primary antagonist of Verse 1. He was released by an unknown individual and appeared in Kagutsuchi being behind the damages both Sylar and Nex were blamed or. His power is unrivaled by most due to devouring so many souls to strengthen his own. He's shown to be able to stand against Nex's Azure Grimoire for at least some time. In Verse 2, it was revealed an unknown party who wished to ignite conflict and destroy the government is also responsible for Zaezel's release. The Subject reappears under the request of another individual working toward completing an operation in Kagutsuchi and goes to gather more souls and find the gate to utilize a strange crimson core at. Trivia *Originally named Azure Sin Subjects. It was altered to better fit what they actually are as beings existing in the Boundary. Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Category:Artificial Being Category:Azure Sin Subject Category:Species Category:Plot Category:EvoBlaze